


Future Implications

by misscam



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscam/pseuds/misscam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where's the thrill of the future if you know it? [Spock Prime, Spock/Uhura.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Implications

**Author's Note:**

> Set during and right after the end of the 2009 Star Trek movie. Implied TOS!Uhura/TOS!Spock. Maybe. Many thanks to ishie for beta.

Future Implications  
by **misscam**

Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words.

II

"I met my older self," Spock tells her as they walk through the Starfleet halls, and Uhura takes a moment to reflect how absurd that statement sounds in his cool voice. "It does appear this entire chain of events were set in motion by me, albeit from a future that cannot now come to pass."

"I see," she says, slowing her walking as he does

"He urged me to remain in Starfleet and not pursue the more logical option of resigning to help rebuild our race."

Where she would fit in _that_ logic, she doesn't ask now. She just stores it away for a later that is less public.

"He told me my friendship with Kirk would define us both," Spock goes on, sounding slightly puzzled at it. "I must ascertain this to be true."

"You would not lie to yourself?"

"I might allow certain misconceptions over my words," he admits, and she has to surpress a smile, "but the actions of my future self do support the logic of his statement being true to him."

Jim Kirk, she considers. Jim Kirk and Spock. They do seem very opposite, but perhaps that is just it.

"You could have a beneficial effect on Captain Kirk," she offers. "He could need a few benefits."

If Spock catches the joke, he makes no sign of reacting to it.

"My older self did not offer much additional information, merely pressed I should set aside logic and do what feels right."

"You have done so before," she notes, remembering a certain illogical evening with not undue pleasure. "Spock, I don't think you would want to tell yourself everything. Where's the thrill of the future if you know it?"

"A very human way of putting it," he observes.

"You are half so."

He inclines his head; they walk on in relative silence for a while.

"He did not mention you," Spock says after a moment, as if that too has puzzled him.

She doesn't comment, merely stores it away for later.

He is, after all, not quite the right Spock to ask.

II

She finds him after Kirk's promotion to Captain; there is an elder Vulcan watching the proceedings from above and she walks there while everyone else mingles among themselves.

Knowing enough of Spock's logic and surpressed but real emotions it seems to her only logical he would want to see a friend's rise to command.

"Spock?" she ventures a guess and when he looks straight at her, she knows she is right.

"Lieutenant Uhura," he says, voice strangely familiar even with all that age in it. "With present changes to the timeline, I cannot be certain of your rank, but it seems the most logical one given your age and exceptional skills."

"You need not refer to me by rank at all," she says calmly.

He raises an eyebrow. "Lack of such formalities would indicate a personal relationship between you and my younger self."

"It would," she agrees. He doesn't look surprised, but nor does he look knowing. "Does this surprise you?"

"No," he says, which can mean anything. "The logic is sound, if not one I had presently considered."

"Lack of consideration would indicate we are not in a 'personal relationship' in your timeline," she says, using his own words. She thinks she can almost detect a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"My timeline is closed and its future is not yours," he says. "I have already sufficiently changed events to avoid replication and additionally possess knowledge that will allow me to alter the timeline further, should I wish to."

"Which is a very wordy way of avoiding to confirm or deny."

This time, he smiles; faintly but genuinely. "Doing either might impact the current status of your relationship."

Which might mean he would like to keep it in present condition, going by his logic, she thinks.

"I cannot urge any action upon you," he goes on. "But if I may offer advice, proceed by what feels right. It may help me too."

She leans forward impulsively; he doesn't pull away. Not even when she kisses him softly, a faint touch of lips that could in a pinch go for just very friendly.

"I'll try to make it a good future," she says, stepping back and giving him the best Vulcan salute she can manage. She remembers faintly Spock's fingers casually stroking hers as he helped her perfect it: if this Spock remembers it, he makes no sign of it. He merely mimicks it and holds it while she turns to leave.

"You have a highly sufficient singing voice, Nyota," he says after a few beats, and she pauses in her step.

When she turns around, he is already gone.

II

Spock is waiting for her when she enters his (now First Officer's) quarters, kissing her as if he's been impatient to see her (as much as a Vulcan can be, anyway).

"I have discussed the nature of our relationship with the Captain," he murmurs against her lips. "He does not think it will interfere with crew performence and therefore has no objections."

"Spock," she says softly, patting his chest lightly. "That's the sort of thing _you_ say. Kirk probably said something like 'go for it, you Vulcan playboy'."

"He did express similar sentiments," Spock admits. "But I infered his true meaning."

"I'm sure you did," she agrees, looking at him fondly. "Spock, would you consider my singing voice 'highly sufficient'?"

"I do not yet have enough data of your range to make that assesment," he says and she smiles a little faintly, thinking of future implications and right choices and just a little thrill in not knowing.

"You will have," she tells him as she takes his hand and leads him further into his quarters; the logic of that prediction is very sound, after all.

The rest can still wait to be discovered.

FIN


End file.
